


War of the Whipped Cream.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chiral Cafe AU, Drabble, M/M, silly short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba asked for Mink's help but it turned out into a big fight using small forks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Whipped Cream.

 

When Aoba and Mink enter the kitchen, they have a mission to fulfil.

 

On the long table is filled with all sorts of cakes that Clear baked the past two days.

 

"Alright, let's start Mink."

 

Mink sigh, "I'm not going to do this stupid taste testing fest. Chiral Cafe can serve all these cakes for all I care and I'm not going to be involved."

 

Aoba sighs too, "please, Mink. Our boss, Mizuki, he said he wants us to choose just 3 of the best cakes here and we'll be done. I don’t know much about cakes or how our lady customers like them. I only know serving them on pretty china plates. Please help me out, Mink."

 

Mink still has his arms crossed, "why didn’t you ask Computer Maniac? He's a sweet lover."

 

"Mizuki has other plans and projects with him so I can’t ask his help. Please Mink? Just a bite?"

 

Stubbornly Aoba grab a tiny fork and cut a half of a chocolate sponge cake towards Mink's direction.

 

Mink looks like a deer caught in the headlight.

 

"Stop, I can feed myself."

 

But somehow Aoba wanted to see more of Mink's expression. That was interesting, it almost tickle Aoba's sense... of teasing and mischief.

 

"Aww come on, just a bite. Say aaah..."

 

Despite being smaller in height, Mink steps back and move his head further from the evil forkful of sweetness.

 

"Enough."

 

He ducked and stomped his boots to the other side of the long table!

 

"Don’t you run away!"

 

Aoba gave chase as he grabs a plate of Mango custard cake and aim to fill Mink's mouth with it!

 

Mink has the eyes of a veteran war hero as he ducked, evade, took shelter after some more running with his tiny spoon and a handful of chocolate mousse!

 

"You taste them first." He challenges Aoba as his chocolate covered fingers reach for Aoba's lips.

 

Aoba was a quick learner and he evaded just as fast like Mink's battle tactic! The two chased each other with one hand holding a plate or threw each other fruit covered cake in hopes one would accidentally swallow some!

 

"Enough! The table sheets, I just washed them this morning!" Mink scolded but a glint in his eyes shows he's not the least mad.

 

In fact, he was more interested in seeing Aoba's state drenched in vanilla cream and berry-covered lips.

 

Aoba panted, this is a losing battle. At this rate Mink will really walk away from the messy cake war mess of a kitchen without a single bite of Clear's sweet delicacies! Aoba saw Mink's distraction, eyes scanning the long table and stops took to reach for a bowl of mini cupcakes.

 

"Hah! Try thi--- oww!!" and then Aoba suddenly scream when his hand was inside the bowl!

 

Mink jumped over the table and by Aoba's side in two seconds!!

 

"What's wrong? Did you cut your finger??"

 

What could bloody be in the bowl? A cake knife? A forgotten pointy fork?!

 

"M.. my hand!" Aoba groans as he clutches it to his chest

 

Mink grabs for Aoba's shoulder gently, "calm down and let me see to it---"

 

*wham*

 

Aoba cheekily grin as he pushed a sweet crusty and pink cupcake into Mink's mouth.

 

Mink took a second to process what just happened.

 

Aoba tricked him!!

 

"I won!" Aoba cheers with his dazzling grin.

 

That grin almost made Mink forgot to chew as he wish he could kiss that grin away.

 

Seeing Mink's mute state, the younger man was oblivious as he blinks.

 

"So... the cupcake was that good huh? Guess I'll report to Mizuki that that will be in our new menu. What's next? The strawberry icing or the mango one?"

 

He give up. No use fighting against this youth whom he can’t take his sights off. If it meant discussing cake selection while dirty from waist up and smelling sweet, he doesn’t mind. Since this is his rare chance to be alone with Aoba at the cafe due to their busy schedule.

 

Mink shook his head and sighs, "fine, let's try the cinnamon."

 

\-----

 

\----------

 

\-----------------

END?


End file.
